


Прятки из-под палки (The Reluctant Getaway)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attraction, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, John is a thief, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock Holmes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, but he is good at heart, criminal!John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джон избегал поимки, и один раз, когда он ее добился.





	Прятки из-под палки (The Reluctant Getaway)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reluctant Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078373) by [jbluphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbluphin/pseuds/jbluphin). 



Первый раз, когда Джона Ватсона чуть не поймал Шерлок Холмс, был случайностью. Второй раз был немного более преднамеренным. К четвертому разу Джон отчаянно нарывался на разоблачение, но безрезультатно.

Черт побери этого человека, кипел Джон. Пусть он величайший детектив мира, неужели похититель бриллиантов, который желает быть им пойманным, один раз не сможет его перехитрить?

1.

Первый раз, когда Джона Ватсона (суперпрофессионального похитителя драгоценностей) чуть не поймал Шерлок Холмс (единственный в мире консультирующий детектив), был случайностью. Причем с обеих сторон. Джон занимался своим делом и вскрывал музейный сейф, в то же время упомянутый детектив расследовал совершенно независимо случившуюся смерть охранника этого музея.

Джон затаился под потолочными балками, пристально разглядывая двух мужчин — седоватого полицейского в сопровождении высокой фигуры с черными кудрями и в длинном пальто. Джон оценивающе рассматривал второго — мужчина его типа, но, увы, познакомиться с целью дальнейшего интереса было невозможно. Ни место, ни время не были подходящими. Взгляд темноволосого метнулся к балкам, и Джон замер, уверенный, что его увидели, но глаза на нем не остановились, а двинулись дальше, обозревая остальную часть комнаты.

Джон расслабился, когда мужчины вышли, и, выждав минуту, бесшумно спрыгнул на пол. Почти бесшумно. Одна отмычка выскочила из кармана и со звоном упала на пол. Обычно он таких промахов не допускал, но неожиданный приход незнакомцев слегка выбил его из колеи.

Шаги в коридоре остановились.

— Шерлок, ты слышал? — спросил один мужчина другого. Джон затаил дыхание и напрягся, чтобы услышать ответ.

— Это не связано с нашим делом. Просто взломщик сбежал.

— ЧТО?

Кто-то помчался в его сторону.

Джон воспринял это как сигнал освободить помещение. В мгновение ока он выпрыгнул через окно на лужайку и был таков.

— Что ж, ЭТО было интересно, — подумал Джон.

Он решил найти этих людей в интернете. Имя Шерлок не было распространено, и Джон с радостью обнаружил, что у него был собственный веб-сайт. А еще там было фото, подтверждающее, что мужчина, который так любезно проигнорировал Джона, был тем самым мистером Темноволосым Красавцем. Детективом. Консультирующим детективом. Тем, кто ясно видел мир в нескольких оттенках серого.

Возможно, к нему следовало присмотреться попристальнее.

2.

Поскольку на веб-сайте был написан адрес, предположительно для клиентов, в квартиру оказалось легко попасть. Конечно, не для того, чтобы что-нибудь украсть, а для того, чтобы более внимательно изучить этого интригующего человека.

В том районе была необычно высокая концентрация камер видеонаблюдения, но у Джона был большой опыт, и он нашел слепое пятно у окна в верхней спальне, в настоящее время пустовавшей. Прокрался вниз по лестнице, уверенный в том, что квартира пуста. Он видел, как детектив ушел из дома почти час назад. Джон открыл дверь и посмотрел на комнату перед собой.

В ней был очень уютный хаос — владелец определенно был уникальным дизайнером. На разнообразных поверхностях стояло лабораторное оборудование и бутылки со странно окрашенными жидкостями. В углу был прислонен большой гарпун, у окна разбросаны ноты, а… неужели на каминной полке красовался череп? Джон подошел поближе. Да, человеческий череп. Ха. Миленько.

Джон заглянул в холодильник и поднял брови. Голова? В самом деле? Ну, у каждого есть свои увлечения…

Он собирался было уйти, когда услышал звук открываемого замка. Поднялся по лестнице в спальню наверху и затаился. Он мог выбраться, только когда мужчина уйдет из коридора.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и он ждал, когда откроется дверь в коридор, но вместо этого раздался голос:

— Я не знаю, кто вы и что вам нужно. Поскольку вы ничего не трогали, я проигнорирую ваше вторжение. Но настоятельно рекомендую уйти. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.

К тому времени, когда Джон выбрался из окна и влез на крышу, он понял, что влюбился без памяти.

Как лучше всего познакомиться и привлечь внимание детектива? Очевидно. В конце концов, этот человек всю жизнь ловил преступников. Итак… попасться ему в руки должно быть сущим пустяком.

Джон решил начать с малого. В конце концов, в тюрьму он не хотел. Надо было совершить преступление небольшое, но достаточное, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

3.

Шерлок разглядывал комнату.

— Диммок, это пустая трата времени. У меня есть гораздо более важные дела, чем беспокоиться о пропавшем чайнике. Если ваши полицейские не могут справиться с такой ерундой, вы не заслуживаете моей помощи.

— Я просто подумал, поскольку вы были рядом… вам, возможно, захотелось бы взглянуть, — пробормотал молодой детектив.

— То, что преступление происходит на Бейкер-стрит, вовсе НЕ означает, что оно меня заинтересует. По крайней мере, не стоило проделывать такой долгий путь ради этой чуши.

Сидя в укрытии на другой стороне улицы, Джон вздохнул, увидев, как детектив зашагал прочь, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

Ладно, видимо, потребуется что-то более очевидное. Конечно, нельзя было ожидать, что Шерлок будет осматривать сцены незначительных преступлений, пусть даже совершенных близко к дому, но он обратит внимание, если преступление произойдет под его бдительным оком.

4.

На месте преступления, с краю, стоял объект его воздыхания, жарко споря с неприятного вида человеком с зализанными каштановыми волосами. Последний был похож на полицейского и, казалось, являл собой легкую мишень — он был отвлечен спором. Никто из окружающих, кроме Шерлока Холмса, не заметит, что его собеседника ограбили.

Джон смешался с толпой и прошел мимо человека с куньим лицом, стащив по ходу у него бумажник. Он продолжал идти медленно, ожидая реакции, но ничего не произошло. Джон остановился и обернулся. Шерлок и офицер продолжали спорить, никто не посмотрел в его сторону.

Ничего. Ничего!

Чтобы красавец-детектив наверняка заметил кражу, Джон еще раз прошел мимо них, на этот раз его добычей стал мобильник и ключи. Ради эффекта Джон даже посмотрел на Шерлока в момент совершения кражи.

Вот как? Ничего? Вообще никакой реакции?

Джон вздохнул, здраво полагая, что спугнет удачу, если попытается еще раз. Да к тому же карманы этого человека были пусты. Когда он уходил, услышал великолепный баритон, сообщающий: «Андерсон, вы сегодня более рассеянны, чем когда-либо. Вы не только пропустили все важное на месте преступления, но даже не заметили другого преступления у себя под носом».

Джон оглянулся, надеясь, что за этим последует преследование, но лишь увидел веселую улыбку на спокойном лице. Детектив намеренно не смотрел в его сторону, пока его собеседник требовал объяснить, что все это значило.

Хорошо. ПРЕКРАСНО. Если мелкие преступления не действуют, надо переходить к крупным. Что-нибудь вызывающее! Что ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО привлечет внимание. Шерлоку, казалось, нравились масштабные и необычные преступления. Значит, надо сделать что-то поистине экзотическое.

5.

Шерлок обычно не занимался грабежами, но этот случай был интригующим.

Ювелирные магазины. В одну и ту же ночь взломаны. И ничего… по сути не украдено. Но каждое кольцо, каждое ожерелье, каждая пара сережек были поменяны местами. Все товары были перемещены между двумя магазинами.

Видеонаблюдение было отключено, сейфы аккуратно взломаны, их содержимое заменено, и, конечно, ни на одной поверхности не было найдено ни одного отпечатка.

Не было очевидного мотива. Первая мысль Шерлока заключалась в том, что смена товара была устроена ради маленькой, но дорогой вещи, которая исчезла или была заменена фальшивкой. Однако после тщательного изучения выяснилось, что ничего не пропало. Интересно.

Потребовалось целых восемь часов, чтобы выследить склад, где временно хранились товары во время обмена. Шерлок не стал сообщать полиции, куда он идет, — он не хотел, чтобы эти идиоты растоптали улики. Хоть вор давно скрылся, нужны были зацепки к его личности.

+1

Джон терпеливо ждал на складе, когда же Шерлок его поймает. Он сидел на стуле, сложив руки за спиной, и слушал, как детектив взламывал замок. Когда дверь открылась, Шерлок потрясенно увидел улыбающегося ему Джона. Любой грабитель давно бы исчез, несмотря на лишь одну и едва заметную связь между кражей (была ли это кража, если ничего не пропало?) и этим местом. Но поскольку Джон ожидал, что Шерлок найдет эту связь, он не собирался бежать.

— Я видел вас раньше, — ровно сказал Шерлок. — Вы ограбили Андерсона, а до этого… Не вы ли брали сейф в музее месяц назад?

— За кого вы меня принимаете… Я не собираюсь признаваться, что был где-то рядом с теми воистину ужасающими преступлениями, которые вы так впечатляюще проигнорировали. Про музей я понял, между прочим, вас интересовала более крупная рыба, но почему, ради всего святого, вы решили не трогать преступника, ограбившего коллегу?

 — Вы просто не знаете Андерсона, — прозвучал сухой ответ.

Джон улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, а детектив продолжил.

— Допустим, вы не собираетесь признаваться в тех двух преступлениях, о которых так очевидно ничего не знаете (Джон хихикнул), но вы не можете откреститься от последнего. Я не вижу смысла в этом странном воровстве. И в том, почему вы здесь и явно меня ждали.

— Я ничего не украл. Небольшая шутка с использованием нескольких недостатков в системах безопасности, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Такие вещи нельзя назвать серьезным преступлением, и я сделал, по сути, им одолжение, поскольку они теперь знают бреши в системе. Если вы сдадите меня полиции, много я не получу. А что касается того, почему я здесь… уверен, вы сможете это вычислить.

— Вы пытались привлечь мое внимание несколько недель, — осенило Шерлока. — Зачем?

— Вы еще не поняли? Тогда примените дедукцию, мистер Консультирующий Детектив. Я весь внимание!

Шерлок начал отвечать почти автоматически.

— Вы — военный, которого два года назад демобилизовали по ранению. Вы скучали и не знали, куда себя деть. Столкнулись с возможностью украсть и обнаружили, что прекрасно с этим справились, к тому же это было весело. Приятное отвлечение от скуки гражданской жизни после возвращения из зоны военных действий. Вы имели успех, и деньги перестали быть основной целью. У вас сильные моральные принципы — странная черта для вора. Даже пытаясь привлечь мое внимание, вы крали дешевые предметы. Чайник. Кошелек. Товары ювелирных магазинов не украдены, а перемещены. Вероятно, вы крадете у тех, для кого эта потеря не будет значительной. Обычно это музеи. Вы знаете, что они страхуют риски. Я привлек ваш интерес, когда не обратил внимание на взлом сейфа. Вы решили пробраться в мою квартиру, чтобы осмотреться и познакомиться со мной посредством своего рода взлома, — Шерлок прервал свой длинный поток выводов и посмотрел на Джона, ожидая его реакции.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Это было удивительно.

— Люди обычно говорят не это.

— А что обычно говорят люди?

— В вашей ситуации что-то вроде «у вас нет доказательств, вы не можете меня арестовать».

— О, я уверен, у вас есть все необходимые доказательства, Шерлок Холмс, и, если вы хотите арестовать меня, не стесняйтесь. Конечно, — продолжил Джон, подмигивая, — есть много ДРУГИХ интересных вариантов использования наручников.

Шерлок моргнул. Некоторое время смотрел на Джона.

— Эм, поскольку реальной кражи не было, у меня нет причины сдавать вас полиции, — собравшись с мыслями, Шерлок выпрямился и продолжил, будто размышляя. — И я признаю, что профессиональный вор мог бы стать полезным помощником в моем деле. Возможно, стоило бы обсудить это в более подходящем месте.

— Где же?

— Вы, очевидно, уже знаете мой адрес, но, мне кажется, я еще не знаю вашего имени.

Джон рассмеялся, встал и протянул руку.

— Джон Ватсон, а адрес 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.


End file.
